A common reciprocating suction pump has been redesigned to be used for the purpose of initiating siphoning action involved in the draining of water from reservoirs of planters and liquids in other containers.
Heretofore it has been necessary to initiate a siphoning action by means of a separate suction device to draw water to the distal end of a siphon tube. Siringes and squeeze bulbs of various sizes and shapes have been utilized. There have been no siphon tubes which activate automatically when inserted within a container containing fluid.
The present invention makes it possible to combine the advantages of a common reciprocating suction pump with the advantages of siphoning. Automatic siphoning action is created by adding the components of a common reciprocating suction pump. Such components become an integral part of the planter (or other container) and the siphon tube. When a planter is to be drained and the siphon tube is inserted into the outlet tube, instant siphoning action is initiated. Upward movement of the siphon tube is necessary only when there is a small amount of water within the reservoir; consequently, under normal draining procedures, only the downward insertion is necessary.
The components include a cylinder, a piston, and 2 valves. The outlet tube of the planter serves as a cylinder. A piston is attached to the proximal end of the siphon tube. A valve is installed in the outlet tube and a valve is installed in the siphon tube.